Until Christmas
by GuggaxD
Summary: Temari is spending Christmas in Konoha while acting as ambassador for Suna. She ends up sharing Shikamaru’s apartment while there. This just may turn out to be the best Christmas she’s ever had.
1. December 22nd two days until Christmas

**December 22****nd****- Two days until Christmas Eve**

Temari paced the length of the gate entrance once more. Stopping on her what felt to be hundredth repeat of the small distance she stopped and stomped her foot angrily.

_Where the hell is he!?! _She thought angrily _He should've been here at least ten minutes ago! _

She huffed and leaned against the wall that helped protect Konoha.

The blonde crossed her arms and thought with furious frustration, _He is always late! Damn that Nara! He better have a very good reason for being this late._

A smirk crossed her full lips at the thought o the lazy ninja simply stating that a nap under fluffy clouds was definitely good enough reason to be late.

Realization that she was smiling at his laziness snapped her out of that thought and she worked to returned to ranting mentally about her lazy ass guide who was growing later by the minute.

_He at least better have gotten me a good hotel room. With it being Christmas there may be a shortage. So he'd better have booked it early. I mean come on. He was told of this weeks ago! So there'll be no excuse if I don't have a decent room to sleep in. If it's crappy his ass is so kicked._

"Hey…Temari. Been waiting long?" a familiar lazy drawl asked.

Temari whipped her head up and around to see Shikamaru Nara walking slowly towards her, hands in his pockets and his back slouched he looked to be in no hurry whatsoever.

She scoffed, _Like he ever is?_

Her blue green eyes hardened as she glared at him, "Shikamaru! You're as late as ever!! What the hell?! I was ready to leave this damn entrance half an hour ago almost!"

He raised one hand and replied, "Hey, hey. Easy now. No need to be so hasty. I was just checking up on your hotel room."

Temari's eyes narrowed, "Checking up on. As in you didn't have a room booked and you just now got me one!?"

Shikamaru shook his head and frowned, "Don't go jumping to conclusions."

Temari closed her mouth around the insult she was about to shoot off at him and simply waited for him to continue.

"I booked your room weeks ago. But because of the holiday festivals and stuff a lot of important people came in. I figured they may have given your room away for so many important people coming into town."

Shikamaru paused and looked as if he were thinking and then shrugged, "I guess I was right. They gave your room away."

Temari's jaw dropped, "They gave it away."

He nodded.

"They gave it away. To more important people."

Again he nodded.

Fire blazed in her eyes, "I'm the Kazekage's sister for pete's sake!! How much more important can you get!?"

Shikamaru smirked slightly and gave a half shrug, "Kazekage?"

Temari huffed and crossed her arms, "Yeah well he was busy so he sent me to do the whole ambassador thing. They should treat me with more respect."

Shikamaru nodded and sighed softly, "Yeah probably but you did come in later than the rest. There's only a few days until Christmas now."

"So where the hell am I sleeping Nara?" Temari snapped.

He grinned slightly, "Still working on that one."

The boy pondered it a moment and then shrugged, "Well you could…." he paused and then shook his head, "Nah, nevermind. That's probably not a good idea. How about Ino's?"

Temari snorted, "You're kidding right? Ino's always a bitch towards me. We do not get along well at all."

He nodded his understanding but remained silent.

Temari felt her eye twitch. "Well?"

He looked up at her, question in his eyes.

She sighed, "Where were you going to suggest? It cant be any worse than Ino's place."

He looked away and didn't say anything.

Just when she thought he was never going to actually answer he replied, still looking away, "I was going to suggest my apartment. But I'm sure we can find something better."

Temari glanced pointedly at the ever darkening sky that signaled the approach of night was not too far off.

Shikamaru sighed and glanced at her, "So…you'd rather stay at my place tonight?"

Temari shrugged, "It seems the best idea. No hotel rooms for the oh so un important Kazekage's sister, I'm not staying at the bitchy Ino's place, and I think its kind of too late a notice to put me anywhere else."

Shikamaru nodded and moved to take Temari's bags, "Alright then. To my place."

Temari was so taken aback by the sudden warm blush she felt heat her face she didn't bother fighting him off of her bags.

She was blushing?

Why?

Because of spending a night in Shikamaru's home?

That was just silly.

"You coming?" he called from a little ways ahead of her.

She nodded and hurried to catch up with him.

**~ ~ ~ At Shikamaru's place ~ ~ ~**

Shikamaru pushed open his door and held it open for Temari as she walked in.

He moved to take her things down the hallway and Temari stopped him.

"Where are you taking my stuff?"

"My room. You can have my bed. I'll sleep on the sofa while you're here." He replied like it was the most obvious thing.

Temari shook her head, "Nuh uh. No way. I can sleep on the sofa. I'm not going to kick you out of your own bed."

Shikamaru argued, "No. You'll sleep in the bed. You think I'd let a lady sleep on the sofa? My mother taught me better than that."

After a long argument that ended in Temari's reluctant agreement.

Shikamaru took her things to his bedroom.

She waited until he was out of sight and then she slapped her forehead, _I gave in!? Why would I give in to him! I never give in… _She huffed, _Well I just couldn't take it any longer is all. All that you're a lady crap… well damn him and all his chivalrous thoughts. It doesn't matter._

Temari walked over to the window and glanced out.

It was snowing!!

_How beautiful… _she thought as she watched the fluff fall to the ground.

The ground that looked to already have been snowed on before…

Had it snowed the day before? Had snow been on the ground? Funny… she couldn't even remember. She just remembered getting to the gate and seeing that her guide who she knew was Shikamaru wasn't there just as she'd expected. And then she got angry waiting. And then he showed up. And then she walked with him to his apartment.

Surely she would have noticed the snow right?

It was obviously old though … so… why _hadn't _she noticed it?

Temari waved goodbye at Shikamaru who was now sitting on his sofa reading some book and headed for the door.

She stepped out and pulled her shirt closer to her.

Snow was nice.

But it was cold.

She chuckled at her own silliness.

Of course it was cold.

She turned and started to stroll down the street.

After awhile Temari was beginning to notice a trend.

Everyone was in a couple!

There! A couple just walked by snuggling to keep warm!

Over there was a couple sharing a hot drink!

And over there a couple was shopping and laughing together!

There were pairs everywhere! Romance all over the place!

Temari felt a tiny sadness well up in her.

_I'm going to be alone this Christmas… just like I always am. But this year I wont even be with Gaara and Kankuro to have them as distractions. Great. Just great. Thanks a lot Gaara. For sending me all the way out here. I hope your stupid vacation is worth my misery._

She could almost hear her little brother's deep voice filled with the sound of a smirk replying, 'It is. Now suck it up and act like the shinobi you are.'

Temari had to stop herself from replying to her imagination's own creation.

She huffed and then a thought hit her. She wouldn't be alone. Not completely. She might still be staying at Shikamaru's on Christmas! So she could spend it with him.

Wait.

Why did that excite her so greatly?

It shouldn't… after all she wasn't that desperate for company. She was a big girl she could handle herself alone just fine. And he would probably spend the majority of it with his friends and family anyway.

_So I will be alone for Christmas after all…_

While she struggled to not let her suddenly sad thoughts consume her she failed to notice the person in her path and ran straight into them.

"Ugh, sorry,." she mumbled looking to see who she'd run in to.

The person just happened to be the one girl in Konoha she actually liked!

TenTen replied, "Ah, it's fine Temari. I'm okay."

Temari nodded and offered a slight smile, "Good. Hi, TenTen."

The smile wasn't a good one though. Temari could feel that it wasn't very real. How could it be though? She couldn't just smile brightly after thinking such sad thoughts as the ones she just was.

She wasn't Sakura after all, not everyone could jump from one mood to the other like the pink haired medic did.

TenTen being one of Temari's friends could tell the smile wasn't wholehearted and she frowned, "What's the matter?"

Temari shrugged, she then noticed that TenTen was alone.

Temari glanced around looking for someone that could be with her.

Was TenTen in the same boat she was?

"Aren't you with someone?" Temari asked.

"Huh?" TenTen obviously didn't follow her logic. What did that have to do with the question she'd asked Temari?

Temari huffed softly, "Are you not out shopping with anybody? Are you all alone?"

"Oh!" TenTen caught on, and her mind quickly caught on that perhaps this was what had also been bothering Temari, "No, I'm actually out shopping for Neji's present. That's why I'm alone today…he usually comes with me though." TenTen answered blushing brightly in the chilly late evening air.

Temari sighed silently, _Oh, that's right… she's dating Neji now._

TenTen noticed Temari's quiet sigh and asked again, "What's the matter?"

Temari shrugged, what could it hurt to let at least one person know how she felt? She could trust TenTen.

"I was just thinking about how I would probably be alone for Christmas."

TenTen looked sad for her, "Oh."

Temari quickly switched subjects, "So are you spending Christmas with Neji this year?"

TenTen nodded, "Yep, and I really hope he isn't cheating or I will kill him if he does."

"Huh? Neji cheating on you or something? If he is I'll help you kill him."

TenTen laughed and shook her head, "No! No, no, no. Sorry. Not what I meant. See, we have this deal this year…if he doesn't use his byakugan to see what I got him and lets it stay a surprise for Christmas Eve then I promised to…" she trailed off and her blush intensified. She obviously didn't want to continue with that sentence.

Which was fine with Temari, she was clever enough and imaginative to at least fill in the blanks so she didn't really need TenTen to continue it.

Temari spared her and nodded saying, "Oh."

TenTen, looking relieved jumped at the chance to change subjects. She asked, "So, Temari, what are you here in Konoha for anyway?"

With a small shrug Temari replied, "Gaara, wanted me to come do a few ambassador obligations for the season in his place so he could take a vacation. A certain somebody probably had a little say in that matter. So I was all for it. It's not like they don't deserve one…so here I am."

TenTen nodded, "I see. Well that was nice of you. They do need a chance to get away as well. You're a nice sister. Anyway, I should probably go hide this somewhere Neji wont find it. Finding the present and peeking isn't included in the deal. Just using byakugan is prohibited." she giggled.

Temari smiled and nodded, "Sure thing. Nice seeing you again, TenTen. Have a happy Christmas."

"You too, Temari." TenTen called as she waved and walked off towards her home.

Temari sighed and shoved her hands in her coat pockets.

_I soooo don't want to be alone on Christmas… I want what TenTen has with Neji…is that too much to ask for? Am I that scary of a bitch that all guys wont come near me? Heh, guess when I set out to make myself seem like 'one of the guys' I did too damn good of a job…_

Temari turned to retrace her path back to Shikamaru's home.

Where she'd sleep in his bed… that had his scent all over everything. His scent, that was surprisingly nice.

Temari gasped.

Why had she noticed that his scent was nice? And was… was she blushing? But why!?

Because she'd be sleeping in his bed?

Temari shook those confusing thoughts away. It was probably best not to focus on them too long. It would probably only lead to trouble.

**But you do have to admit he is **_**hot**_**. **A tiny voice in her mind said.

Temari pictured the lazy genius and smiled softly, _Yeah…he kind of i- hey! Wait! No! No! Absolutely not. No! Shut up brain!! Who asked you?_

Temari walked faster trying to ignore the fact that she just had a tiny conversation with her own mind. She just may be spending too much time with a particular medic it would seem.

**Yep you have. And yeah he is **_**smoking **_**hot and it'll do you better in the end to admit it now. **Her brain retorted.

Temari huffed, _I'm not admitting anything. I don't have to. So stop thinking like that and stop talking to me.  
_**Heh, yeah you wish I would. You'll get used to me. Everyone else gets used to their brain talking to them at times. Its your turn. And as far as not admitting? Who the hell says you don't!? He's fuckin hot and you know it to be true!**

Temari covered her ears. Then she quickly dropped them back down to her sides. The problem was her brain… which was between her ears. Covering them did no good at all.

She laughed softly at her own foolishness and decided to go with a mantra to drown out her persistent mind.

_No thinking like that, no thinking like that, no thinking like that, no thinking like that, no thinking like that, no thinking like that, no thinki_- **You're being ridiculous! Just invite him to your bed tonight. Its his after all isn't it? Nice compromise I'd say! No one on the sofa! Sofa boo! Bed yay!**

Temari paused slightly stunned and wondered why her brain was such a hyper little thing…

**Cuz you aren't. It's simple.**

Temari huffed, _Yeah sure sure. Whatever you say…_

**Heh, now you're getting it. All you have to do now is admit that you are attracted to Shikamaru!**

_Nope. Not gonna happen._

**Yeah, you're right he's **_**so **_**not your type anyway right? I mean come **_**on**_**. Its **_**Shikamaru **_**for crying out loud! Heh, what was I **_**thinking**_**? **

_What? What's that supposed to mean?! What's wrong with Shikamaru? He's great. And why cant he be my type? I don't have a type. He'd be a fine guy to like. So shut it you don't know what you're saying._

**Heh. Yeah… sure…whatever you say. But if you dot like him then why did you just defend him like that? And defend the possibility of being with him?**

_I…I-because I…well because._

**Because?**

_Yes. Just because._

**Uh huh. You like him and you know it Miss Denial.**

Temari stopped and stared at the ground in thought.

_Was _she in denial?

_Did _she like…Shikamaru?

No.

No way.

An image of his slow lazy grin came to her mind and she smiled.

Temari's eyes jerked open.

Oh god! She did! She _did_ like him! She was falling for Konoha's number one lazy ass genius!!

A clicking sound brought her from her sudden realization and she was shocked to find that it was no simple clicking noise, it was the sound of her teeth chattering.

She'd completely forgotten it was so cold outside…

She hurried back towards his apartment hoping to get out of the chilly night air quickly.

When she reached his door she saw a note taped to it and pulled it off reading it as she entered the apartment.

_I have something I have to do. Don't wait up for me. __Sleep on my bed__. I'll sleep on the sofa._

_Shikamaru_

Temari frowned.

She noticed and questioned that.

Why was she frowning exactly?

Because Shikamaru wasn't home? That was just silly.

Was it because he once again emphasized they'd be in a different room?

Wait! That's not what she meant!

**Do we have to go through this again? **Her little mind voice asked sounding irritated.

Temari shook her head, feeling silly as she did since she knew it was her own self she was answering to.

**Good. Now. Why did you frown?**

_Because he's not here and I wanted to sleep with him… _Temari reluctantly muttered.

**Good. Good girl.**

Temari thought more on it and imagined his strong arms wrapping tightly around her waist and pulling her closer to him as she drifted into sleep.

She shook her head.

_Nah, it probably will never happen anyway. He probably likes Ino or a girl like her…not me. Oh well. Would have been nice I think._  
Temari hurried to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas. After brushing her hair out she glanced at her reflection and momentarily wondered what he'd think when he saw her with her hair down.

Her eyes widened.

If!

_If_ he saw her hair down.

Damn I need to stop thinking like that… she frowned.

Temari walked into his bedroom and after recovering from the euphoria the invasion of her senses his scent created she studied his big king sized bed.

_It would figure that guy would invest the most in a nice big bed…_

Problem was it was too big!

She could sleep in that!

Growling her frustration she turned on her heel.

_Damn him and my irritating mind voice to hell! I'm sleeping on the sofa! Its smaller! And that's that._

Her frustration was quickly replaced with confusion.

_Now where does he keep the blankets…?_

A few minutes of searching random closets and cupboards later she found one and a spare pillow.

She laid down on the sofa and was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

----------

Temari woke to the feeling of being lifted.

Her hazy mind worked to understand the situation and she realized Shikamaru was carrying her bridal style!

A soft gasp escaped her and he glanced down at her.

"I'm sorry I woke you." Shikamaru whispered.

"Where are you taking me?" Temari snapped quietly.

"To my bed, Temari. I told you to sleep there. You're so troublesome. Never listening to me…now I have to carry you there."

Temari huffed and struggled to get free but he held her tightly to him.

"Well dammit if I'm too troublesome for you let me walk back to the sofa!"

Shikamaru glanced down at her again as he walked into his bedroom.

"Never said you're troublesome was too much for me. You're just being you." he sighed softly and she saw a slight grin tug at the corners of his mouth "I'd expect nothing less from you, Temari."

A blush came on her cheeks and Temari was instantly grateful the darkness made it too hard for his intelligent eyes to see her completely.

It was then she noticed her teeth were once again chattering.

Temari clamped her mouth shut and watched him point to the bed.

"Go to bed now."

She shook her head, not sure if he could see but refusing to let him see her teeth chatter. It made her feel silly.

He waited and when she didn't make a move to obey she heard him sigh. "Why aren't you getting in it?"

She huffed and quickly replied, "Because I don't want to sleep on it."

"Why?" he asked stepping close to her.

"I just don't." she replied tightly, her teeth chattering slightly.

Temari internally groaned at the sound echoing through the darkness.

"Cold?" he asked softly.

"No…" she replied hesitantly.

Shikamaru smirked, she could hear it in his soft voice, "Your teeth are chattering."

"No they aren't." she insisted, though inwardly she knew as much as she knew he knew they were.

He placed a hand gently on her shoulder, "You'd be warmer under my covers."

"But the bed is too big…" she mumbled and then realized what she'd just answered without thinking and nearly froze with fear of what he'd say in return.

"Too big? How is it too big?" he asked sounding genuinely confused.

"It just is."

"But its good that way. Big with lots of room to stretch out on. Perfect for afternoon naps and sleeping in on mornings."

"Yeah yeah." she muttered.

"How is it too big?" he asked again leaning very close to her.

"Because its too fucking big for one person!" she snapped not liking how her heart sped up a little when he came closer.

Shikamaru chuckled, "Then maybe I don't need to use the sofa then?"

Temari's eyes widened as she caught on.

"No… I guess maybe you don't." she mumbled.

She added as an after thought, "And then I wont be cold anymore."

She gasped quietly and almost snapped her hand up to cover her mouth before something else dumb came out but she refrained from doing so and embarrassing herself further.

He laughed quietly, "No I guess you wont be. Get in the bed, Temari."

She slowly obeyed and watched him walk out and saw the bathroom light come on before the door was shut, closing the light off.

The covers began to absorb her body heat a little and Temari felt slightly warmer but not much.

She was still too cold to fall back to sleep. She closed her eyes trying to attempt to but it wasn't working.

_Damn big bed and cold air…_

She lay there until a few more minutes passed and then she heard bedroom door closed. She felt the bed shift under a new weight being added. Temari opened her eyes and saw Shikamaru sitting on the edge of the bed in just his pajama pants. No… shirt.

_Great! Just great! _She thought mentally cursing her luck.

She also noticed that even in the dim light of the moon his muscles were toned and perfectly sculpted to fit his body. From what she could see he had a six pack and perfectly shaped muscular arms.

Temari struggled to remain quiet and not squeal at the shockingly amazing sight of Shikamaru and then she noticed his hair and all of her hard work was almost wasted. It was down and she couldn't for the life of her see why he didn't wear it like that more often…

Then she decided that if he didn't he'd be much too attractive and he'd have to fight off more fan girls than Sasuke had.

Shikamaru caught her staring and smirked at her but said nothing as he lay down beside her.

"Do you mind?" she heard him whisper.

"Mind what?" Temari asked.

"This." he replied quietly as two strong arms wrapped around her and dragged her to his chest.

Temari calmed herself and whispered back still blushing, "No…I don't mind."

"Good." then he chuckled, "You know you're kind of cute when you do that…"

"Do what?"

"Blush."

"Oh…" she replied blushing even more to which he just replied with another soft chuckle.

Temari looked down to her hands that were resting on his chest…his hands were tracing small circles on her back… it felt nice. She could feel herself drifting. But she didn't want to sleep. She'd lose this rare and priceless moment.

"Hey…"

She looked up and suddenly his lips were on hers.

Temari gasped in surprise and Shikamaru took his chance to dive deep into her mouth with a slow swirl of his tongue.

She snaked her arms up around his neck eagerly returned his kiss, meeting his set pace of slow and leisurely, dipping her own tongue into explore his hot mouth. She ran her tongue along his and he gripped her tighter, the speed of the kiss picking up a little.

A few minutes later he drew back, nipping her lower lip softly before whispering against her lips, "You should sleep."

"Yeah…" she sighed almost dreamily. Damn the boy could kiss.

He pressed his lips to hers once more before laying down and closing his eyes.

"Oh, Temari." he whispered.

"Hm?"

"I like your hair down like that…makes you look…perfect."

"Same for you too." she mumbled sleepily as she snuggled deep into the covers, pressing herself against his chest seeking his heat.

She felt his chest vibrate with a soft laugh.

"Good night Temari."

"G'night…" she yawned ducking her head down into his chest and slipping peacefully into sleep.

---

**Hello my lovely readers thank you for reading!!! I'm planning on posting the next chapter on Dec the 24th but then again I haven't started it yet!**

**I'm gonna thank my friend fanggirlX for reading this over and making it perfect!! I'm dedicating this story AND chapter to her I LOVE YOU!!! Moving on…**

**Please review!!! thank you!!!**


	2. December 23rd one day till Christmas

**Chapter 2: December 23rd one day till Christmas**

Temari woke with the sensation of warmth all around her. It felt like a tiny piece of heaven and she would have stayed there forever if for not two things.

One, her arm was dead asleep almost painfully so… meaning she could not keep her eyes closed but when she tried to adjust it she discovered she couldn't move. She could not roll over, bringing about the second reason she could not stay the way she was. The second reason and the reason she couldn't roll over was due to the same thing, Shikamaru's arm…that was draped heavily across her waist and holding her tightly to him.

The serene expression on his face while he slept was adorable and Temari decided it was probably the cutest thing she'd ever seen. Even more cute than the time Gaara and Kankuro lost that bet to her and had to dress up as any animal she so desired. Of course because she'd been drunk just as they were they were unoriginal animals, panda for Gaara because of his black rimmed eyes and cat for Kankuro because of the cat eared suit he wore when fighting. But Shikamaru's peaceful face, a mere inch or two from hers while he slept… more adorable than even that.

A searing blush covered Temari's face when she suddenly made the connection of what was going on, she'd slept in his arms all night! His! Shikamaru's! What was she thinking?! How could she do this?!

She stopped mid panic and asked herself, how could _he _do this? He was the one who made the implication, the one who kissed her…the one holding her tightly…

Her heart raced as she thought of the possibilities behind such actions.

Could he possibly… was there even the chance that…

Temari shook her head frantically trying to rid her mind of such thoughts.

No, no, no. It was just best to not even contemplate such things…

She wiggled free from his iron grip on her and slipped out from under the covers fairly proud to haven not woken the slumbering genius. However when she glanced at the clock she lost all pride, it was 4:00 am. He was pretty much dead to the world. Temari shrugged it off with a soft sigh and padded to the bathroom.

She took her shower and got dressed in a change of comfortable clothes she'd packed, knowing she'd have a few days to herself to relax what with it being the holidays and such. She frowned at the outfit. She hadn't packed it bearing in mind even the slightest possibility that she'd not be alone.

She'd had surprisingly full faith in Shikamaru to pull through and get her a room. Her ocean colored eyes flicked back to the direction of the bedroom, as if she could see through the closed bathroom door straight to the sleeping Shikamaru inside. She definitely wasn't complaining though. Not one bit.

With a sigh she steeled herself, dawning her usual bravado of the tough I don't give a damn what you think attitude and pulled the clothes on. It was either this, go naked, wear dirty traveling clothes, or dirty her only kimono she had saved for her festival attending and ambassador like duties.

The outfit was a pair of blue rather short shorts designed for comfort with the word 'SEXY' written across her butt. Kankuro had bought them as a gag gift for her saying she walked around acting like she knew she was and that now while everyone kissed her ass they could read it clearly and she'd liked them. Her top wasn't too bad, a simple green sleeveless shirt that showed a slight amount of cleavage. So she didn't exactly scream slut maybe…but it certainly was more skin than she usually showed anyone beyond her family.

Her stomach growled and Temari decided that if she were going to be staying there, with the man who always slept she was not going to wait around until he woke up to ask for food to make herself a late night snack, therefore she would be helping herself. Shikamaru could just deal with it when he woke up if he didn't like it.

She made herself a simple sandwich and was about to take a bite when she heard something akin to a growl come from behind her startling her slightly.

She turned around and saw a sleepy Shikamaru. Temari smiled slightly, _He's kinda cute when he first wakes up… _

His face hardened and her smile dropped. Why was he looking at her with such a look on his face? A look that could almost only be described as menacing. He was glaring at her! What the hell for?! She had just fixed a sandwich there was no need to get testy about something so small.

She opened her mouth to say as such when he strode towards her.

His purposeful stride shut her mouth quickly and she simply stared as he came so close he practically pinned her hips to the counter with his own..

"Why are you out of bed?" he mumbled, his voice deep and angry sounding.

Temari glared at him and held up he sandwich.

Shikamaru stared at it.

Then glanced down at her change in outfits looking back up at her he asked, "And why are you in different clothes?"

She shrugged, "These are more comfortable. Besides I don't like putting on the same clothes I took off after showering."

"And you showered because?"

"To clear my head I guess."

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head, "And you needed to do that at this ungodly reason because?"

Temari shrugged, "Just did. Look its your own fault for having not gotten me a good hotel room at a place that knows to treat me respectfully. If you had I wouldn't have to stay here and you wouldn't have to deal with me and my strange night habits."

Shikamaru chuckled, low and slightly gravelly, "Temari…I don't care what strange night habits you have. Just get back in the damn bed now. Eat later."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Why? I already fixed it and I'm hungry now."

He nodded and then without warning scooped her up, "That may be so, but I'm sleepy. But I'm sleepy."

"And how exactly does that matter to me Nara? Just sleep without me. I'm not going to sneak to the couch if that's what you're afraid of. Your mother won't find out you made a girl sleep on the couch."

Shikamaru blushed slightly, "This has nothing to do with my mother."

"Then what?"

"I woke up. You were gone."

Temari stopped and tried to comprehend what he was saying.

She didn't.

Shikamaru dropped down to sit on the bed, making her rest in his lap now.

He sighed, "I couldn't sleep…"

She laughed.

Temari threw back her head and laughed, the idea of Shikamaru, the man capable of sleeping anywhere anytime, not being able to sleep was just hilarious to her.

"Oh god…that's good. That's really good. I thought you were supposed to be a genius though. wouldn't that mean you are capable of coming up with something believable?"

Shikamaru huffed, "Believe it or don't. Not my problem…but I'm telling the truth."

Temari stopped laughing at the sound of his serious tone.

"Really…?"

"Yes…really."

"But why?"

He just stared at her, his onyx eyes locking with hers.

Temari gasped, "Was it because…I got up? Did I wake you? Dammit and here I thought I hadn't…"

Shikamaru chuckled, "You didn't wake me getting up. I woke up after you were gone."

Temari cocked her head to the side, "Then why did you wake up at all?"

Shikamaru smirked, "Well…I'm not genius but…I'd say it was because you left."

"Oh…I'd been keeping you warm and when I left that was gone. I should have thought about that…"

He shook his head, "Nope I don't think it was your heat I missed."

Temari's heart leapt with the sudden thrill of what he may be trying to say.

"Shikamaru...?" she asked, finishing the rest of her question silently with her eyes, unable to actually voice it.

He nodded and then his lips were on hers.

Temari quickly lost herself in the sensation. Shikamaru twisted and lay her on the mattress.

"Temari…" his voice choked out.

She opened her eyes and met his, silently waiting to see if he'd say anything further.

"You…you…confuse me…" he admitted softly, tracing a finger down along her jaw. "I can understand the most complicated of attack plans, and can devise counter attacks faster than almost anyone. I can memorize things with one glance and a grasp concepts that leave others scratching their heads in confusion. I smart. I know that. Hell, everyone knows that. But you Temari no Sabaku…you I don't understand. And it drives me insane."

Temari stared up at him in wonder, "_I _confuse you?"

Shikamaru laughed breathlessly, and his hand trembled where t rested on her cheek. "Yes."

Temari shook her head, "No. No that doesn't make sense. I'm not hard to understand. I'm pretty simple compared to most girls. I live, I fight, and I get back up and do it again the next day."

Shikamaru nodded, "Such is the life of a ninja. But you are more than that and for years I've been trying to understand you. And even more…I've been trying to understand why I damn well actually care. Because honestly, Temari, I usually don't. I do my job, but I don't go out of my way to learn about people."

She gasped quietly and whispered, "You went out of your way…to learn about me?"

Again he nodded, "Yes and I finally came to a decision. A conclusion as to why I can't get you out of my mind."

Temari, wide eyed with shock asked, "You have?"

"Yeah. I'm… I think I'm…falling for you…"

Temari stopped breathing. She stopped thinking. She stopped moving. She just stopped.

Shikamaru…was… falling in love with…her?

"Me?" she squeaked out.

"I know… weird. I… wasn't going to tell you. But…but then I got to hold you. Kiss you. And I slept beside you. It felt right. Very right. Didn't it? Am I wrong on this? You felt it too didn't you?"

She thought for a moment and imagined kissing Shikamaru and then realized she didn't imagine this good! He was kissing her again!

He drew back just far enough to speak, "Do you feel that? When we touch? When we kiss? I thought it was…myth. Simple urban legend if anything.. But god if it isn't happening for me…"

"The chemistry…the spark." Temari whispered. Something she'd thought she'd only dream about sharing with a man.

Shikamaru nodded and chuckled softly, "Fucking fireworks on my end, Temari. No simple spark."

She grinned, feeling elated at his sudden declaration.

Her parade paused, why was he telling her this now?

"Why?"

He frowned, "I thought I already told you this part."

"No, not that. Why are you telling me this?" she asked feeling suspicious. No guy had shown interest before, why would Shikamaru?

"Because when I woke up after holding you and you just suddenly weren't there. It felt like ice ran through me and a panic like I have never experienced surged through my every fiber. It was wrong. Not having you. Not holding you. After that…I just knew I couldn't go on anymore pretending it was nothing."

Temari smiled shyly at him, "You love me?"

He shrugged, "I think I just might. I've never felt like this before."

She laughed quietly, that was probably the closest to a yes she'd get from him.

She leaned up on her elbows and kissed him.

"Then show me before you change your mind." she whispered.

Shikamaru scowled, "Change my mind? Temari, you don't get it. I've been fucking trying to change my mind since…damn…years ago. But I've been trying to _change my mind _into _not _seeing a connection between us. Into _not _thinking there could be something there. I failed. _Miserably_."

A smirk formed on her lips and he smiled at it, "I can't change my mind. You don't even need to waste brain cells worrying over that."

Temari asked again, "You love me?"

Shikamaru sighed, "If not yet I'm very close to I think."

Again…not a yes but damn close enough for her.

"You want me?" she asked, a husky tone altering her voice.

Fire ignited in his dark eyes, "More and more each second."

"Really?"

He smirked, "Want to see for yourself?"

Temari glanced down between them, where he rested on his hands and knees above her.

The bulge was obvious even in the dark.

"I…don't know what to say…" Temari whispered.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Say yes or say no. It's not really much harder than that."

Temari hesitated briefly but then , gazing into his heated eyes she nodded, "Yes…"

Shikamaru smiled, "Thank god, I wasn't sure what I'd do if you said no."

They laughed together until suddenly Shikamaru was kissing her once again. His tongue roving over hers exploring every inch of her mouth.

His hand drifted down her side and up again, sending a wave of heat straight between her legs.

Temari reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging him down.

Shikamaru resisted and whispered, "Let me enjoy you first. I…have…well this has been a frequent daydream for some time now…"

Temari blushed and nodded, lowering her arms to rest at her sides.

He grinned, and lowered his lips to her throat, kissing and nipping his way down to her collar.

His hands, hot and heavy explored her body, lingering over her breasts until she arched up further into his hold.

Smiling at her reaction Shikamaru gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it up.

Temari blushed again and moved to cover herself when a warning glance from the guy atop of her stopped her short.

Shikamaru took a breast in his hand and kneaded it, kissing her as he did so. His teeth nipped her lower lip and a soft moan escaped her lips.

She struggled to remain calm as he kissed his way down her body and succeeded until he took a nipple in his mouth.

Temari gasped, delirious with the feelings he was bringing on as he suckled her.

His other hand ran down the length of her body and rested between her legs where she instinctually rose her hips against his fingers.

He stroked deeply against her and another moan slipped free from her lips.

Shikamaru worked his finger faster until Temari was unable to stand it she reached down and tugged off her shorts and panties herself and ripped her shirt the rest of the way over her head before reaching to pull down his pajama pants.

His delighted chuckle encouraged her and once the pants were off she took the chance to explore him as he had her.

Temari was rarely one to be outdone and if he would make her a breathless pile of mush then she would certainly return the favor.

She pushed him down into the mattress and smirked at him.

His hands found her breasts again and she bit her lip to keep a grasp on her concentration.

Temari dipped her head and claimed his mouth with hers, kissing him urgently.

She left his mouth and copied him in moving to his neck and she was pleased at the tiny gasp of pleasure that kissing his neck elicited from Shikamaru.

Moving even further down she flicked her tongue over his nipple and he arched up.

Temari continued trailing down his body with tiny kisses.

Her hands found his rock hard shaft and he bucked when she gripped him.. Temari pumped his length and Shikamaru's head fell back on the pillows.

Feeling as if she were soaring due to the knowledge that she made him this way Temari kept her hand moving on him and began kissing down him once again until she placed a small kiss on the head of his erection.

A soft groan pushed her on and she slipped her mouth onto him.

He instantly reacted and she struggled to keep up with his suddenly urgent pace.

Temari withdrew her mouth and saw him sag back against the sheets.

Smirking she took him in her hands again and nibbled the hammering pulse at his neck.

Shikamaru gripped her hips tightly and Temari answered his silent plea..

She positioned herself and then carefully lowered herself onto his throbbing member.

Shikamaru balled his fisted his hands in the sheets, working to remain utterly still, knowing how painful the first entrance for a female could be.

Temari had her eyes closed as she waited out the sudden shot of pain that taking him in had created.

It began to lessen and she grew impatient. Experimentally. Temari rose herself up once more and then lowered down on him again.

It felt fine now.

Shikamaru thrust up against her meeting her downward push halfway, making her throw her head back as the new sensation rolled through her.

Groaning with frustration Shikamaru rose up and before she could blink Temari was on her back beneath him.

Meeting her eyes before continuing Shikamaru made sure she was alright before he pushed into her again.

Temari moaned softy behind closed lips and rocked with each stroke he made. He thrust into her slowly building momentum and she urgently tugged him down to her lips, ravishing his mouth with hers when he finally relented and lowered down to kiss her as she desired, still pumping into her throughout their heated kiss.

Shikamaru could barely stand the feel of her tight hot slick muscles clamping on him, welcoming him urging him.

His thrusts intensified and his pace quickened and her audible gasp pushed him even further near the edge.

Without much warning sensation as she'd never expected blinded Temari and she was unable to do much of anything beyond experience this new feeling.

The release of her climax triggered his and Shikamaru let go, loosing himself in the moment.

Many minutes later they felt boneless and unable to move, simply exhausted after experiencing and sharing such an intimate release together.

Once she felt like a human again and not a jellyfish Temari leaned the tiny bit needed to reach Shikamaru who rested tiredly on top of her and pressed her lips to his damp forehead.

He took her hand in his and pulled out of her and rolled to the side.

Recognizing the fact that they both needed to be cleaned up now he gently scooped Temari up in his arms and simply shook his head when she opened her mouth to protest. Deciding to behave she remained silent and Shikamaru carried her into the bathroom where he started a warm shower and cleaned their bodies, using the utmost care with hers. When he was done he without allowing time for her to argue pulled the sheets from the bed tossed them to the floor and lay her on the bare mattress.

He grabbed the cover blanket that had long ago dropped to the floor forgotten and draped it over them.

Temari sighed, feeling the happiest she believed she ever would. Shikamaru tugged her close to him and held her in his arms, rubbing his thumb gently up and down where it rested on her arm.

"Good night, Temari. I do love you." he whispered in her ear and then fell silent, being capable of dropping off into sleep at the drop of a hat he was already out cold.

Temari smiled, drowsy and half asleep herself. Scratch that earlier thought, _now _she was the happiest she would ever be.

She was loved.

**Hi lovely readers!! THANKS so much for the reviews!!!! I know its a lot shorter than the other chapter but I thought the ending wouldn't be more perfect than this one!!! Soooo… still THANK YOU FANGGIRLX love you!!!!!!!! Moving on…**

**This story is a lot more popular than I would ever have imagined!! And I'm sorry this wasn't out on the 24th but the truth fanggirlX had something family thingy to do or something… but I really hope you liked this… AND I think I'm going to make it a late Christmas story… I hope you don't mind that but I'm going start writing chapter 3: Christmas Eve: the day of presents**

**Ohh and Gaara and Kankuro as long with most of rooky 9 are going to appear in that chapter!!! **

**Gugga xD**


	3. Dec 24th The Day Of Presents part 1

**December 24th: The Day Of Presents part 1**

Temari rolled over to face Shikamaru as they lay together in his bed.

"Shikamaru?" she whispered.

"What?" came his drowsy reply.

"Are you going anywhere tonight? I mean… it's Christmas Eve after all. The day of presents…"

Shikamaru rolled over on his back and tugged her close against him, casually running his finger up and down her bare arm.

"Well, I was invited to a get together for the whole rookie nine. It should be pretty fun. With all of us busy we don't always have a chance to have the whole gang together. But you know…" he leaned down and whispered huskily into her ear, "We could always stay home and do something, just the two of us. That could be fun too."

Temari's face was red. She just knew it.

She wriggled to get away from his hot breath against the sensitive skin of her ear, as he lingered simply enjoying the close proximity.

Not managing to get very far away from him Temari stopped struggling and looked at him, "You should go. Like you said. It's rare they all get together."

Her damn blush wouldn't leave!

Shikamaru laughed and said, "You are so cute when you do that."

_Great_, Temari thought, _now it's here and forever burned on my cheeks. Thanks to him it's never going to leave now._

Shikamaru yawned and then told her, "I would like to go. But I'm not going without you. So change that to a 'we should go' or consider my plan b as our agenda for today."

Temari glowered at him, "I won't go. I have nothing to wear to it. But you should go."

Shikamaru studied her with half lidded eyes.

"Nothing to wear to it?" he repeated.

Temari pictured her limited wardrobe she'd brought with her from Suna.

_The only thing party worthy would be my kimono I brought for the festivals. But that's way to dressy for a get together kind of party. _

"Yeah. Nothing to wear." she nodded.

He grinned, "You're such a girl."

She glared at him, "And you're a lazy bum."

Shikamaru glanced at the clock, it read 10:42.

"You do know that most of the stores are open today until 4:00 right? For those last minute shoppers."

Temari shrugged. "And?"

"And. I can take you shopping. That way you can get something to wear for tonight and I can get you a present."

"Are you saying you're gonna drag your lazy ass from the bed just to go shopping with me?"

Shikamaru cuddled up close to her and purred, "Mhm. Why not? Is that such a horrible reason to get out of bed? I have to get you a present don't I?"

"Well, that's really your choice." Temari shot back. "But I don't have anything for you."

She studied him a moment and then asked, "Hm, what do you want?"

Shikamaru smirked and nuzzled against her, "You."

Temari glared at him, "Seriously, Shikamaru. It will look wrong if you give me a present at the party and then I don't give you something in return."

He shrugged, "Fine. you can buy a little something. but I won't let you spend too much."

Her eyes narrowed, "And why is that?"

He sat up, and placed a hand on her cheek drawing her closer to him.

"Because you have already given me the most perfect gift there is." he whispered, then kissed her pouting lips.

Temari pulled back and looked at him skeptically, "And that would be?"

Shikamaru chuckled and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Your virginity."

Heat seared across her cheeks.

"Well that wasn't that much…"

Shikamaru scoffed, "Not that much? Temari I don't think you realize just how great it feels to know I'm your first. No one else has touched you like I did. You didn't let them." He smiled tenderly at her, "You let me."

their eyes locked and Temari saw something new stirring in the onyx depths of Shikamaru's eyes.

Ownership. Possession. He was looking at her like she was all his.

Why? Just because she'd let him be her first?

She shouldn't have liked the idea of him laying claim to her…she should've been indignant and angry for being looked at as a thing to possess. But instead, she was simply happy, giddy with love.

"Well we best get moving if we're going to make it to all the good stores. Hop to it." she said crawling from the bed, grabbing a change of clothes and heading for the bathroom to shower.

Shikamaru flopped down on his back and stared at the currently upside down door Temari had disappeared into.

What had he just created? A shopping Temari was going to be rough to keep up with.

A slight grin graced his lips at the thought of her eyes blazing with frustration while he moseyed behind her slowing her down.

Eh, could be fun. Angry Temari was sexy.

Chuckling to himself with all the fun he could have today Shikamaru also climbed out of his bed.

The water was finally warmed up. Temari set it to shower and stripped, stepping in pulling the curtain closed.

She had just started to get her wash cloth lathered up when two hands were on her back.

Temari whirled around and came face to face with an amused Shikamaru.

"Wha-"

"You didn't lock the door." he practically purred, taking a step closer to her. She took a step back.

Her back now touched something cold. She was against the tiled wall now. No where else to go.

Then a thought occurred to her.

Why the hell was she retreating in the first place?

Temari grinned at Shikamaru and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well if you're going to shower with me you had better make yourself useful."

He chuckled softly and nodded. His hands rested on her hips as his mouth easily found hers while standing under the hot shower water.

Temari's fingers delved into his wet hair and pulled him even closer to her.

Shikamaru smiled against her lips and moved one hand from her hips to take her breast in his hand.

Temari let out a small gasp at the sensation.

He kissed her neck, slowly slipping his other hand from her hip and down between her thighs.

Once his fingers reached her Temari arched into him tilting her head back against the tile.

His expert fingers her quickly began to drive her to the edge as they worked inside her.

Temari moaned and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

Shikamaru was happily surprised when her fingers wrapped around him.

He bucked into her hand and she moved it with him.

Shikamaru was even more pleased with the next surprise of Temari panting in his ear, "Please. Now. I can't wait."

Deciding to not be a tease and pretend he didn't know what she was talking about Shikamaru willingly obliged and slipped inside her.

Her soft moans and mews made him drive harder, faster and each time he drove further into her Temari simply got more vocal.

Her legs locked around his waist and she gripped his shoulders tightly as he pushed deeper and deeper into her.

He braced himself against the wall with his arms and kissed her lovingly as he continued the pace that made her writhe against him.

His intelligent eyes half lidded with pleasure observed her under the cascade of water as she moaned and moved to his rhythm when he pushed in and pulled out. She was stunning.

And she was his. She wanted to be his.

Shikamaru pumped into her taking her closer and closer to climax and when it finally came they came together.

Temari leaned against the wall, panting, her chest heaving, trying to catch her breath.

He leaned forward and kissed her collarbone, up her slender neck to the tender juncture where her ear met her jaw and then he whispered, "I love you, Temari."

Her eyes flashed open and squared with his.

"I love you too, Shikamaru." she replied breathlessly.

Then she smirked, "But you know…when I said make yourself useful I meant wash my back."

He grinned.

Temari shrugged, "But I really like your idea of useful too."

Half an hour later they'd actually showered and were now bundled up warmly and walking towards the stores. Shikamaru walked at a leisurely pace with his strong arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her right at his side regardless of whether she wanted to go faster or not.

"You could go faster you know." Temari mumbled.

He nodded, "I could."

She huffed, "But you're not going to are you?"

He laughed softly and shook his head, "I like just walking with you. Is it so wrong to enjoy my time holding you like this? Can't I want to show off who I have at my side? If we walked at your break neck speed no one would even know we'd gone by much less that we went by together. So just relax and let me enjoy this."

Temari stared at him in shock.

Who the hell knew that under all that laziness and intelligence was a true romantic?

She certainly hadn't expected it.

"Fine but I was going to stay with you anyway so you didn't have to spout all that stuff just to convince me." she mumbled.

"Ah, but I wasn't just spouting I meant it."

He smiled at her. She'd said she would've stayed either way. It pleased him that she'd easily take his pace. Angry Temari may be sexy but this easy going one was much more relaxing to be around.

"So what store first, milady?" he asked as they approached the shop area.

"I don't know. I just need an outfit and a present for you. You know these stores better. Which would be good?"

He turned and guided hr towards the first store at their right.

"You just chose this one because it was closest didn't you?" she teased.

"Perhaps, but I've also been told they have good merchandise."

"Yeah…because it was closest."

Shikamaru sat back in a chair and refrained from groaning as he watched with dismay when Temari put back yet another outfit.

They'd been in this one store for an hour and she still hadn't picked anything.

"Temari what's the hold up? This is a total drag."

She turned to him and she looked frazzled.

"I don't know what would look good. I don't even know what type of party this is! What would I need? Casual? Classy casual? Sexy? Christmasy? Elegant? Comfortable?"

"My god Temari its not that hard. Just pick something you like and get it."

She looked doubtfully at the clothing racks.

He sighed and threw an arm over his face.

Shikamaru muttered, "Anyone ever tell you, you shop like Ino? Yeah…kinda just like her."

Jealousy surged through her and Temari snapped, "Well wouldn't you just love it if I was just like her?"

Picking up on her tone with no problem Shikamaru lifted the arm over his eyes and stared at her.

"No…it's irritating really. So just grab something so we can get out of here."

Then he dropped the hand back over his eyes and sighed heavily.

Smiling to herself Temari turned and grabbed a black and purple plaid skirt with lace fringe, a pair of black pants with purple patches and zippers, and a purple long sleeved shirt that had a low scooping neck line. Then she walked to the other side of the store and grabbed a black belt and a pair of calf high leather boots.

"I love this outfit. Purple is a pretty color." Temari told Shikamaru as she walked up to him.

"Yeah. Mhm. Pretty. Here just pay for it please." he said handing her his wallet.

Grinning she took it and hurried to grab the shirt she wanted to buy him for his present and practically threw it all at the cashier in a hurry to pay for it before he could see his present.

It was a black t shirt with white lettering that said 'I'm not stupid. I'm just too lazy to care'. she'd known it was perfect for him the minute she'd seen it.

"Temari, it's a slumber party so don't forget pjs." Shikamaru mumbled with his face still covered and his head still laid back.

"Right." she called to him.

"Be right back." she told the cashier and then dashed off to grab some.

She quickly settled on a pair pf joe boxer pants that were dark blue and pink checkered and an ultra soft pink t shirt to go with them.

She returned to the cashier and handed those as well and then counted out the money due and paid for it.

She took the two large bags the cashier handed her and she walked over to Shikamaru.

Nudging his foot she said, "Come on I'm ready to go now. Get up."

He sighed and looked up at her.

"Alright. I was just starting to sleep good too…" he muttered getting up and following her out.

As they walked back to his place Temari asked, "So who all of the rookies have hooked up with people? I mean I know of TenTen and Neji. And…you and me."

Shikamaru smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah the only unlucky ones who haven't found anybody now are Lee, Naruto, and Sasuke."

Temari looked at him, curiosity in her eyes, "Oh no you just have to tell me who all ended up with who."

Shikamaru nodded and began, "Well Kiba and Hinata are together-"

"No way! I thought she liked Naruto."

Sighing he nodded, "Yeah but Kiba had been crushing on her a long time and finally asked her out and so she likes Kiba now and not Naruto. Now do you want me to tell the rest or are you going to keep interrupting me you troublesome woman?!"

She giggled, "Troublesome? You haven't called me that for the two days I've been here."

He stared at her, "Aaaannnd? That's… bad?"

She shook her head, "No not bad."

_I kinda missed it though_, she silently admitted.

"So anyway who else is together. I'll be quiet. Promise."

He stared at her a minute and then continued,

"No one knows who Sakura and Ino are bringing. They have secret dates and wouldn't tell us when we asked."

He thought a moment and then continued saying, " Shino is with Kiba's younger sister. She's only a year or two younger than him and she actually likes bugs almost as much as she does dogs."

"Wow…creepy bug guy got a girl. Heh, who knew? And it's his teammate's sister so that's good."

"Uuuuhhh, yeah…except it wasn't in the beginning. Couldn't go anywhere near those two for almost two weeks. Kiba was pissed because Shino was dating his sister. And Shino was mad because he felt Kiba had no right to be angry. Well, Shino later pointed out to Kiba that he was dating Shino's teammate and that didn't help Kiba at all. Then his sister talked to him and she settled everything."

Temari laughed, "Oh my god that's funny."

"Yeah it is now. But when it was happening we were all miserable and tired of hearing them argue." he chuckled.

Temari smiled at him and said, "Sasuke doesn't have a date? But he has more fan girls than any of you. Which doesn't make sense because he isn't all that hot."

Shikamaru grinned, "My guess is he's gay."

"Oh man that would be so perfect!" Temari laughed, "Then Lee could have somebody."

Shikamaru erupted in a laughing fit at the thought.

Once he calmed down he asked, "You don't think Sasuke is hot?"

"No, don't tell me you do." she teased.

"No. I was just wondering who you really thought was hot if not him."

"Well… I'm not gonna say."

"What? But why?"

"I'm just not."

"Please?"

"No. I'm not answering that."

"Fine…" he sighed but then he turned and smirked at her, "But I'll know sooner or later."

Temari grumbled and hid her blush in the collar of her coat as they continued walking to his home

**Sorry if I haven't replied you who revived!! So I'm going to say THANK YOU and to all that added this story to their favorites/alerts or simply like to read this story THANK YOU YOU'RE AWESOME!!!!**

**SO sorry this is so late we had a problem (yeah right you're thinking now) but let me tell you this THIS WAS A short notice from the start and was supposed to be a one-shot!!**

**And NO this is not the end of the story… the next chapter will be though… It is been worked on right now as we speak (or read or whatever)**

**GuggaxD out for now!! **


	4. Dec 24th The Day Of Presents part 2

**Part 2:**

Temari sighed as she slipped the last of her things in her overnight bag. She sat down on the bed and wondered what the party would be like.

Would they play games?

What kind would they play?

"What's the matter?" Shikamaru asked from where he leaned in the doorway against the frame studying her.

Temari refrained from jumping because he'd startled her; instead she shrugged and replied as nonchalantly as possible, "Nothing. I was just thinking about what games we'd play at the party."

Shikamaru nodded and came to sit beside her.

"And what did you come up with?"

"Uh… monopoly and party & co. or something like that."

He shook his head chuckling, "No she's not going to make us play any of that."

"Then what? A party has to have games right?"

"Oh it'll have game alright. She'll make us play things like truth or dare and spin the bottle, maybe seven minutes in heaven. Games like that."

Temari blushed. And said to herself, "Those are better than monopoly or party & co."

Shikamaru leaned closer and kissed her cheek. She didn't push him away so he lingered, nibbling her ear and sliding down to kiss her neck.

Temari felt a chill run through her. "Shikamaruuu…do you have a reason for this?"

He smirked, "I need one?"

Her glare was all the answer he needed, okaaayyy…yeah he needed one.

Glancing at his clock he smiled. Leaning he nipped her ear again, whispering, "It's now 5:26, time to go."

Temari jumped up. "What kind of reason is that?! You could've plainly told me that."

Shrugging he gazed up at her, "Not as much fun…"

Growling she stomped toward the door. With a sigh Shikamaru rose to his feet to follow after her. They were headed to TenTen's house, where the party was being held because her house was the biggest of all their friends.

When they reached her place and knocked on the door there were only fifteen minutes left until Christmas.

TenTen answered the door, "Hi Shik.." her greeting trailed to a stop when her eyes landed on who stood beside him.

Her brown eyes doubled in size and she dove on Temari in a tight hug.

"Oh my god! Your secret date is Temari!?"

Temari winced and rubbed her ear TenTen was screaming almost directly into.

"Ow…careful of the ears. I think you hurt them with all your shouting so much they're bleeding!" Temari glared at the brunette.

"Soooooooo sorry Temari I'm just so excited! A certain someone made me believe you'd gone home to Suna." TenTen replied shooting a fiery look at Shikamaru, her hands on her hips.

"Eh heh heh…yeah…" he chuckled scratching the back of his neck.

TenTen turned yet again excited eyes back on Temari, "So does this mean you two are together?!"

Temari huffed, "Are you going to let us in or are we going to stand out here and freeze?"

TenTen noticed the girl was shivering and jumped back out of their way. "Sorry! I forgot you were more used to warmer climates."

Temari smirked as they walked inside, "Never been through a night in the desert have you?"

TenTen shook her head.

Temari shrugged, "Let's just say get's pretty damn chilly there too. I just hate being cold."

Nodding her understanding TenTen motioned them to sit in the front room. "Pick anywhere you'd like to sit."

Once they were settled on the sofa Tenten turned her attention back to Temari, "Soooo are you? Are you guys together now? Is it official?"

Temari sniffled nervously, then grinned, "Is…something burning?"

TenTens's eyes nearly shot out of her skull as she leapt from her spot, "Oh fuck the food!" she rushed for the kitchen shouting over her shoulder menacingly, "Don't think you've escaped answering I'll find out sometime tonight!"

Not long after TenTen had vanished into the rest of her house there was a knock on her door.

Shikamaru rose to his feet calling for Tenten to hear, "I'll get it."

Opening the door he found Kiba standing waiting to be let in, the pretty Hinata Hyuga at his side.

Greeting them Shikamaru stepped aside allowing him entrance. "Hey guys."

Kiba grinned, "Hi Shikamaru." he replied while helping Hinata out of her coat. The dark haired, pale eyed girl smiled bashfully at Shikamaru, "Hello."

Temari noted with smile that Hinata wasn't stuttering anymore.

Kiba's eyes landed on Temari sitting comfortably on the sofa, one leg crossed elegantly over the other, "Whoa, Temari, hey you're here?"

She nodded, "Yep, came with Shikamaru."

Kiba laughed, and glanced behind his shoulder in the direction he knew the kitchen to be.

"Hey Neji!" he called with a wide smile.

Neji poked his head out of the kitchen, "Yeah? What is it Kiba?"

Kiba pointed to Temari, "You owe me twenty bucks, man."

Studying Temari, Neji asked suspiciously, "You came here with Nara?"

Temari nodded.

"Damn." Neji muttered pulling out his wallet and handing over Kiba's prize.

Rolling her eyes Temari decided to ignore the two morons who were still staring at her in what seemed as shock. She smiled at Hinata who was sitting near her.

"Hey Hinata, how are you doing?"

Before Hinata could answer Kiba was invading Temari's personal space. He was studying her much too closely.

"Ya mind?!" she snapped at him, leaning away from him.

"Hey…Temari?" he asked slowly.

"What?" the blonde girl growled, not enjoying her space bubble being intruded upon.

"Why…um, why do you have…a, um...hickey?" he questioned, indicating her neck.

Her eyes widened and she jumped to her feet. "WHAT?!"

Rushing to the bathroom, she got a little turned around, but managed to find it quickly.

She examined herself in the mirror hanging on the wall over the sink. It was true! She had a hickey!

Temari heard a chuckle behind her. That bastard!

She whirled around at him, seething. "You did this on purpose!"

He stroked her cheek, "What's this? I can't mark you as mine without you getting so angry?"

Temari glared at Shikamaru.

Fighting the blush, and succeeding Temari glared at him. "No, you can't!"

Shikamaru hugged her close to him and kissed her.

"Ah…but Temari…I'm proud you're finally mine. Is it really so wrong to want others to see you are as well?"

She lost her blush battle this time… "I guess it isn't…" her fire returned to her eyes, "But you don't have to do it like this."

Smiling confidently he eyed her, "Didn't you like it though?"

Hurriedly she changed the subject.

"What time is it?"

Allowing her to change subjects Shikamaru glanced at his watch. Before he could reply Naruto and Lee ran down the hall shouting, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!!"

Shikamaru smiled at her, "6:03." he brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. "Merry Christmas."

Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her tight against him, running his tongue up the edge of it before he whispered in her ear, "Don't hide that mark or I'll see to it you get more once we're home. No way you can hide them all. People will know your with me now."

Temari blushed darker. Damn him…always doing stuff that got to her. And he knew it too! That jerk. She glared at him but nodded. Smiling his satisfaction Shikamaru turned and left to return to the other room where everyone was now. Everyone being Kiba, Hinata,Naruto, Lee, Sasuke, Neji, and TenTen. Sakura and Ino had yet to arrive with their dates but had informed TenTen they were indeed coming. Shino had been called out on a mission at short notice, the urgency of it taking him away from his friends and family for the holidays. Choji had other plans that he suspiciously kept secret.

Temari wondered where Sakura and Ino were. Leaning over to whisper to Hinata she asked, "Where do you think Sakura and Ino could be?"

Hinata thought a moment and then replied, "I'm sure they're on their way by now."

Temari nodded, _Yeah…but where had they been before they leaving for here? Anywhere in Konoha and they'd be here by now._

Her eyes narrowed with concentration, _Wait a minute… come to think of it when I was leaving Suna my travel pack had been the only one left sitting by the door…I hadn't thought much of it then but now… I wonder… _

Liking this theory very much Temari smiled to herself. It fit so well. Thinking on it more she saw it was also pretty funny. She laughed to herself; however, Shikamaru, who was tight against her side with his arm wrapped around her shoulders, of course noticed.

"What is so funny?" he asked quietly.

Temari shook her head, "Oh you'll see…you will see."

He nuzzled her cheek, "No, I don't want to wait." he was again back whispering in her ear. "Tell me." Temari wondered if he just loved doing that or if he truly knew how much that just got to her.

She shrugged, "It's just I think I may know who Sakura and Ino's mystery dates are."

Shikamaru grinned, "Who?"

Temari smiled coyly, "You just have to wait and see."

Deciding to behave for the moment he did just that. He waited.

Though he didn't have to wait for long. It wasn't too long before there was another knock on TenTen's door.

Everyone filled with excitement over seeing Sakura and Ino's mystery dates they rushed to the door, TenTen reached it first. Hesitating momentarily, she finally opened the door and revealed Sakura and Ino and their dates.

Everyone's faces were blank with shock and their jaws dropped. Upon seeing who exactly the dates were.

Temari smirked to herself, _Knew it._

Naruto, being as dense as ever asked with a huge smile, "Gaara? What are you doing here?"

Gaara's cold eyes locked with Naruto's for split second, "I'm here as Sakura's date."

Kankuro rescued his brother from all the unwanted attention by taking it upon himself. "Sorry we're so late guys. Ino here just couldn't pick out a dress to wear. She went through like a million!"

Ino nudged his side, "Oh shut up. It wasn't a million…"

Sakura giggled, "Yeah more like only nine hundred ninety-nine thousand right?"

Ino huffed and looked to TenTen, "Can we come in it's not hot out here you know."

Those seemed to be the magic words for everyone snapped out of their stupor and backed out of the doorway letting in the final guests of the party.

Once everyone had returned to what they'd been doing before the excitement Temari asked her brother, "When the hell were you going to tell me u were coming, Panda?"

Face expressionless he replied, "It was a surprise."

Temari nodded, "Yeah noticed, but how'd you manage to keep Kitty there shut up about it?"

Kankuro chuckled, "Trust me, with the threat of a sand coffin hanging over my head it was easy to stay quiet."

Gaara stared at Temari, "You were not surprised. Why?"

Temari smiled, "I figured it out about five minutes before you guys actually showed up."

Kankuro nodded, "Figures you would…"

Temari grinned, "Yeah but seriously back to the important topic. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!? I mean god I'm your sister and I should've been told you were coming!"

Sakura rose her hand, "Sorry…that'd be my fault. I made them promise not to tell anyone a surprise can't be a surprise if anyone knows…"

Not being able to remain angry at the sheepish looking pink haired girl Temari accepted her answer and smiled, "Yeah that's true. Ok."

Shikamaru noted with amusement both Gaara and Kankuro seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at her anger being dissolved. _That's my girl…_

Temari tugged Sakura out of Gaara's hold and pulled her away with an arm around her shoulder. "So! How'd you and Panda hook up?"

Temari looked to Ino, "Your story is next; be ready."

Both girls blushed and said in unison, "Umm…long story?"

Laughing Temari shrugged, letting Sakura go, "Ok, tell me it all during dinner."

And they did. The whole dinner went off smoothly. Turns out Tenten saved her food from being burned. So

They all enjoyed it and chatted about this and that, sharing stories and reminiscing about old missions together.

Once they'd all eaten their fill they joined forces to clean up quickly. In no time they'd all gathered around the tree to hand out presents that had been brought.

TenTen smiled, "Who wants to take the first present?"

Naruto and Lee both shot to their feet bouncing happily, "I do!"

Realizing the other had said the same thing they both glared fiercely at each other.

Shikamaru chuckled at them and shook his head. His expression changed to that of being troubled when he noticed they'd begun a competition to see who got the first gift.

He sighed, "…What a drag…"

This meant everything would take longer…he glanced at Temari beside him. The party was fun and all, but really he wanted it to end soon so he could take his girl home…

Eventually, much to Shikamaru's delight, all the gifts were passed out. Shikamaru loved his new t-shirt and Temari showed off her new outfit.

It was soon time for TenTen's infamous games! Starting with spin the bottle.

Sakura grabbed the bottle declaring, "I'm gonna spin first and then I'm gonna ask the first question!"

Ino crossed her arms, "Yeah, yeah just spin already."

Sakura spun the bottle, round and round it twirled until finally it slowed to a stop; the bottle nose pointing directly at Temari.

Sakura thought for a while and then finally asked, "So...Temari, who was your first?"

Temari stared at her blankly, "…"

Shikamaru grinned wickedly at her, "Yeah, Temari, who was it?"

"Uhh…do I have to answer?" Temari asked.

TenTen laughed, "Well, yeah. Duh!"

Growing nervous Temari asked, "What if I don't?"

Sakura thought of the punishment and then grinned evilly, "You have to kiss Lee. That should make you tell."

Lee gasped, "Heeeeyyyy…" he pouted as Naruto snickered at him.

"Unkind Miss Sakura…unkind…" Lee mumbled.

Sakura smiled apologetically and then turned her cunning green eyes back on Temari, "So out with it. Who?"

Temari huffed and crossed her arms, "Pfft…just…psh Shikamaru…"

She'd said it so quietly though only person who'd heard her was Shikamaru who sat right beside her; and that lazy bastard just smirked at her.

Sakura leaned in, "Whaaaaat?"

Temari snapped, "OK! It was Shikamaru ok!?"

Sakura cocked her head to the side looking at Temari curiously, "Really? But…you and he just got together a few days ago…and you already jumped each other..?"

TenTen whooped for Temari, "Woo woo! Go Temari!"

Temari blushed.

Sakura grinned, "Or did you jump him before you were with him?" she gasped, "Did you guys do it before this week?!"

Temari glared at her and growled, "One question per spin!"

To make sure attention would be off of her soon she spun the bottle and waited for the poor unfortunate soul it landed on.

Gaara. It landed on Gaara. Ok…didn't matter. She was determined to make everyone stop thinking about Shikamaru being her first.

Tapping her chin thoughtfully she asked her brother, "Sooo, panda, when did you and Sakura happen? NO! wait I know that…hmmm oh! I know! Have you and her done it yet?"

Everyone began whispering excitedly, wondering the same thing.

"Hn." Gaara looked away, glaring at a poor innocent wall.

"Now, now. Don't be shy." she teased her brother.

"Hn, we have." he replied.

Everyone erupted into giggles and congratulating Gaara and Sakura and trying to ask more questions. Gaara ignored them all and continued the game, which continued smoothly. That is until Shikamaru spun the bottle and it landed on Temari.

"So…Temari…what do I not know..?" he asked himself before grinning at her, "Oh…I know. How about you just tell me the answer that little question I asked you earlier? Hm?"

Temari's face turned bright red, "Eh!?"

Hinata whispered to her, "What'd he ask you?"

Temari shrugged nervously, "Just which guy of the rookie nine I thought was the hottest."

She now had the attention of every guy in the room; they all leaned in closer to hear her answer.

Shikamaru grinned, evil laughter glowing in his eyes, "Now who is it?"

Temari shook her head, "Nuh uh! I wouldn't tell you then I'm telling now! I won't tell anyone."

Shikamaru came up with her punishment for not answering and whispered it in her ear.

"If you don't answer then you'll…have to strip for only me when we got home."

Temari's mouth dropped open a bit as her blush intensified.

He smirked knowingly at herm thinking he'd won.

"So?"

"No! I won't tell!"

He shrugged, "Fine, but that means you'll have to do what I told you."

She glared at him venomously, "Fine! Maybe I'll do just that!" standing from her seat she headed for the door grabbing her coat, "Now if you'll all excuse me I'm going for a walk."

She walked for a while, ignoring the biting chill in the air she focused on the soft crunch of snow beneath her feet.

After a while she came to Konoha Park. Entering it and walking the park grounds aimlessly a little longer she soon found a bench. Glancing up at the sky she wondered if it would now any tonight. She couldn't see any stars because of the huge dark cloud still hanging over the city so it was a possibility. Glancing at the frozen cherry blossom trees Temari sat on the bench. After a few minutes of sitting Temari realized sitting still made her feel the cold more. She stood to get moving and get heat flowing through her again. After a few steps two strong arms locked around her waist and a soft voice whispered in her ear, "You look cold."

"What are you doing here, Shikamaru?" she asked.

"Well I went looking for my girl so I could take her home."

She huffed, "I'm not stripping for you!"

He chuckled, "That is debatable. But that's not the reason I came to take you home."

"Why'd you come looking for me? Wouldn't you rather stay with your friends a little longer?" she asked.

He snuggled her close to him, "Nah, I'd really rather be with you."

"Oh…" Temari blushed.

He chuckled, "Come on, let's get you home before you freeze."

She nodded and they began walking for his house.

Suddenly Shikamaru paused and turned to her.

"I caused you trouble tonight. I'm sorry. I just like playing around with you."

She nodded, "I know. I'm not angry."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, I'd hate for your anger to ruin this next thing I have to say."

She looked at him funny, "Ok..?"

He smiled at her, "I love you, Temari."

She gazed into his eyes, "I love you too."

Shikamaru attacked her lips, kissing her hungrily, he'd sat beside her feeling her warmth, watching her smile and laugh, making her blush all evening. He couldn't hold out any longer.

Once they broke apart he smiled at her lovingly.

Temari got lost in his gaze, coming out of it only when something cold and wet hit her nose.

She looked up to the sky and saw it was snowing again.

Smiling she said, "It's started snowing."

He nodded and moved to lead her home, keeping his arm wrapped around her waist

THE END

**Soooo Atty finally pulled through :D yes and I absolutley love it!!! Sorry for the long wait and I decided since the other version was a fitler that I deleted it. If you thougt the other one was better let me know :D **

**Please don't be angry with the slow update !!! and please reviwe! :D**


End file.
